Names Guide
by Katt2205
Summary: Here's something you might find useful.
1. Chapter 1

Many of the characters in the Warriors novel series undergo a number of name changes.  
In  
most cases a character is given an individual 'first' name by their  
mother upon birth, based on a particular physical or behavioral trait  
such as fur colour (Cinder, Ash, Fire, Gray), limb length (Spider,  
Long), eye colour (Heather, Yellow) or resemblance to another animal  
(Hawk, Jay, Squirrel).  
The first name serves as the first half of  
the character's name, to be followed by a 'suffix' name based on the  
character's position within the Clan. Kittens are given the suffix of  
'-kit '(i.e. Snowkit, Molekit), while apprentices are given '-paw' (i.e.  
Hollypaw, Jaypaw). When the character reaches warrior status, the Clan  
leader selects a new suffix name for them based on another trait such as  
personality (-heart), appearance (-fur, -pelt, -claw, -stripe, -face,  
-nose), choosing the suffix in honor of a previously fallen warrior  
(-feather) or an environmental condition or location (-pool, -shine,  
-frost, -blaze). All Clan leaders take the suffix '-star' (Bluestar,  
Sunstar) and deputies retain their warrior name until made leader.

Characters  
not belonging to the five 'original' Clans (ThunderClan, RiverClan,  
WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan) typically do not follow this naming  
structure and do not have suffix names. Additionally, the Tribe of  
Rushing Water follows its own naming conventions.

If I appear to  
be missing a prefix or suffix, please let me know. Ideally, this list  
contains only prefixes and suffixes used in the books.

**|| Prefixes**

**A**  
Acorn  
Adder  
Amber  
Ant  
Apple  
Arch  
Ash  
Aspen

**B**  
Badger  
Bark  
Beech  
Beetle  
Berry  
Birch  
Bird  
Black  
Blizzard  
Blossom  
Blue  
Bounce  
Bracken  
Bramble  
Branch  
Brave  
Breeze  
Briar  
Brindle  
Bright  
Bristle  
Broken  
Brown  
Boulder  
Bumble  
Buzzard

**C**  
Cedar  
Cherry  
Cinder  
Claw  
Cloud  
Clover  
Coal  
Copper  
Creek  
Crooked  
Crow

**D**  
Daisy  
Dapple(d)  
Dark  
Dawn  
Dead  
Dew  
Drift  
Dove  
Duck  
Dusk  
Dust

**E**  
Eagle  
Ebony  
Echo  
Eel  
Ember

**F**  
Falcon  
Fallen  
Fallow  
Fawn  
Feather  
Fennel  
Ferret  
Fern  
Finch  
Fire  
Flame  
Fleet  
Flint  
Flower  
Fly  
Fog  
Fox  
Frog  
Frost  
Furze  
Fuzzy

**G**  
Gold(en)  
Goose  
Gorse  
Grass  
Gray  
Green

**H**  
Hail  
Half  
Hare  
Hawk  
Hay  
Hazel  
Heather  
Heavy  
Hollow  
Holly  
Honey

**I**  
Ice  
Ivy

**J**  
Jagged  
Jay  
Jump

**K**  
Kestrel  
Kink

**L**  
Lake  
Larch  
Lark  
Leaf  
Leopard  
Light  
Lightning  
Lily  
Lion  
Little  
Lizard  
Log  
Lost  
Low  
Long  
Loud

**M**  
Mallow  
Maple  
Marsh  
Meadow  
Midnight  
Milk  
Minnow  
Mint  
Mist(y)  
Mole  
Moon  
Moss  
Mossy  
Moth  
Mottle(d)  
Morning  
Mouse  
Mud(dy)  
Mumble

**N**  
Nettle  
Night

**O**  
Oak  
Odd  
Olive  
One  
Otter  
Owl

**P**  
Patch  
Pear  
Pebble  
Petal  
Pigeon  
Pike  
Pine  
Plum  
Pool  
Poppy  
Pounce  
Prickle

**Q**  
Quail  
Quick

**R**  
Rabbit  
Ragged  
Rain  
Rat  
Raven  
Red  
Reed  
Ripped  
Ripple  
Robin  
Rock  
Rose  
Rowan  
Running  
Rush  
Russet  
Rye

**S**  
Sage  
Sand  
Scorch  
Seed  
Sedge  
Shade  
Shadow  
Sharp  
Sheep  
Shell  
Short  
Shred  
Shrew  
Sky  
Silver  
Slate  
Sleet  
Sloe  
Small  
Smoke  
Snake  
Sneeze  
Snow  
Song  
Soot  
Sorrel  
Sparrow  
Speckle  
Spider  
Splash  
Speckle(d)  
Spot(ted)  
Starling  
Stone  
Storm  
Stripe(d)  
Stumpy  
Sun  
Sunny  
Squirrel  
Swallow  
Sweet  
Swift

**T**  
Tall  
Talon  
Tangle  
Tawny  
Thistle  
Thorn  
Thrush  
Thunder  
Tiger  
Timber  
Tiny  
Toad  
Torn  
Trout  
Tumble  
Twig

**U**

**V**  
Vine  
Viper  
Vixen  
Vole

**W**  
Wasp  
Weasel  
Web  
Weed  
Wet  
Whisker  
White  
Wild  
Wind  
Willow  
Wolf

**X**

**Y**  
Yellow

**Z**

**|| Suffixes**

**A**

**B**  
Bee  
Belly  
Berry  
Bird  
Blaze  
Branch  
Breeze  
Briar  
Brook

**C**  
Claw  
Cloud

**D**  
Dapple  
Dawn  
Drop

**E**  
Ear  
Eye(s)

**F**  
Face  
Fall  
Fang  
Feather  
Fern  
Fire  
Fish  
Flame  
Flight  
Flower  
Foot  
Frost  
Fur

**G**  
Gaze

**H**  
Hawk  
Head  
Heart

**I**

**J**  
Jaw

**K**  
Kit

**L**  
Leaf  
Leap  
Leg  
Light

**M**  
Mask  
Mist  
Moon

**N**  
Nose  
Night

**O**

**P**  
Pad  
Path  
Paw  
Pebble  
Pelt  
Petal  
Pool  
Poppy  
Puddle

**Q**

**R**

**S**  
Scar  
Shade  
Shadow  
Shine  
Sky  
Song  
Snow  
Splash  
Spot(s)  
Spring  
Star  
Stem  
Step  
Storm  
Stream  
Strike  
Stripe  
Spirit

**T**  
Tail  
Talon  
Thorn  
Throat  
Tooth  
Tuft

**U**

**V**

**W**  
Water  
Watcher  
Whisker  
Whisper  
Willow  
Wing  
Wish

**X**

**Y**

**Z**  
-


	2. Chapter 2 Prefixes

**|| Prefixes**

**A**  
Acorn  
Adder  
Amber  
Ant  
Apple  
Arch  
Ash  
Aspen

**B**  
Badger  
Bark  
Beech  
Beetle  
Berry  
Birch  
Bird  
Black  
Blizzard  
Blossom  
Blue  
Bounce  
Bracken  
Bramble  
Branch  
Brave  
Breeze  
Briar  
Brindle  
Bright  
Bristle  
Broken  
Brown  
Boulder  
Bumble  
Buzzard

**C**  
Cedar  
Cherry  
Cinder  
Claw  
Cloud  
Clover  
Coal  
Copper  
Creek  
Crooked  
Crow

**D**  
Daisy  
Dapple(d)  
Dark  
Dawn  
Dead  
Dew  
Drift  
Dove  
Duck  
Dusk  
Dust

**E**  
Eagle  
Ebony  
Echo  
Eel  
Ember

**F**  
Falcon  
Fallen  
Fallow  
Fawn  
Feather  
Fennel  
Ferret  
Fern  
Finch  
Fire  
Flame  
Fleet  
Flint  
Flower  
Fly  
Fog  
Fox  
Frog  
Frost  
Furze  
Fuzzy

**G**  
Gold(en)  
Goose  
Gorse  
Grass  
Gray  
Green

**H**  
Hail  
Half  
Hare  
Hawk  
Hay  
Hazel  
Heather  
Heavy  
Hollow  
Holly  
Honey

**I**  
Ice  
Ivy

**J**  
Jagged  
Jay  
Jump

**K**  
Kestrel  
Kink

**L**  
Lake  
Larch  
Lark  
Leaf  
Leopard  
Light  
Lightning  
Lily  
Lion  
Little  
Lizard  
Log  
Lost  
Low  
Long  
Loud

**M**  
Mallow  
Maple  
Marsh  
Meadow  
Midnight  
Milk  
Minnow  
Mint  
Mist(y)  
Mole  
Moon  
Moss  
Mossy  
Moth  
Mottle(d)  
Morning  
Mouse  
Mud(dy)  
Mumble

**N**  
Nettle  
Night

**O**  
Oak  
Odd  
Olive  
One  
Otter  
Owl

**P**  
Patch  
Pear  
Pebble  
Petal  
Pigeon  
Pike  
Pine  
Plum  
Pool  
Poppy  
Pounce  
Prickle

**Q**  
Quail  
Quick

**R**  
Rabbit  
Ragged  
Rain  
Rat  
Raven  
Red  
Reed  
Ripped  
Ripple  
Robin  
Rock  
Rose  
Rowan  
Running  
Rush  
Russet  
Rye

**S**  
Sage  
Sand  
Scorch  
Seed  
Sedge  
Shade  
Shadow  
Sharp  
Sheep  
Shell  
Short  
Shred  
Shrew  
Sky  
Silver  
Slate  
Sleet  
Sloe  
Small  
Smoke  
Snake  
Sneeze  
Snow  
Song  
Soot  
Sorrel  
Sparrow  
Speckle  
Spider  
Splash  
Speckle(d)  
Spot(ted)  
Starling  
Stone  
Storm  
Stripe(d)  
Stumpy  
Sun  
Sunny  
Squirrel  
Swallow  
Sweet  
Swift

**T**  
Tall  
Talon  
Tangle  
Tawny  
Thistle  
Thorn  
Thrush  
Thunder  
Tiger  
Timber  
Tiny  
Toad  
Torn  
Trout  
Tumble  
Twig

**U**

**V**  
Vine  
Viper  
Vixen  
Vole

**W**  
Wasp  
Weasel  
Web  
Weed  
Wet  
Whisker  
White  
Wild  
Wind  
Willow  
Wolf

**X**

**Y**  
Yellow

**Z**


	3. Chapter 3 Suffixes

**|| Prefixes**

**A**  
Acorn  
Adder  
Amber  
Ant  
Apple  
Arch  
Ash  
Aspen

**B**  
Badger  
Bark  
Beech  
Beetle  
Berry  
Birch  
Bird  
Black  
Blizzard  
Blossom  
Blue  
Bounce  
Bracken  
Bramble  
Branch  
Brave  
Breeze  
Briar  
Brindle  
Bright  
Bristle  
Broken  
Brown  
Boulder  
Bumble  
Buzzard

**C**  
Cedar  
Cherry  
Cinder  
Claw  
Cloud  
Clover  
Coal  
Copper  
Creek  
Crooked  
Crow

**D**  
Daisy  
Dapple(d)  
Dark  
Dawn  
Dead  
Dew  
Drift  
Dove  
Duck  
Dusk  
Dust

**E**  
Eagle  
Ebony  
Echo  
Eel  
Ember

**F**  
Falcon  
Fallen  
Fallow  
Fawn  
Feather  
Fennel  
Ferret  
Fern  
Finch  
Fire  
Flame  
Fleet  
Flint  
Flower  
Fly  
Fog  
Fox  
Frog  
Frost  
Furze  
Fuzzy

**G**  
Gold(en)  
Goose  
Gorse  
Grass  
Gray  
Green

**H**  
Hail  
Half  
Hare  
Hawk  
Hay  
Hazel  
Heather  
Heavy  
Hollow  
Holly  
Honey

**I**  
Ice  
Ivy

**J**  
Jagged  
Jay  
Jump

**K**  
Kestrel  
Kink

**L**  
Lake  
Larch  
Lark  
Leaf  
Leopard  
Light  
Lightning  
Lily  
Lion  
Little  
Lizard  
Log  
Lost  
Low  
Long  
Loud

**M**  
Mallow  
Maple  
Marsh  
Meadow  
Midnight  
Milk  
Minnow  
Mint  
Mist(y)  
Mole  
Moon  
Moss  
Mossy  
Moth  
Mottle(d)  
Morning  
Mouse  
Mud(dy)  
Mumble

**N**  
Nettle  
Night

**O**  
Oak  
Odd  
Olive  
One  
Otter  
Owl

**P**  
Patch  
Pear  
Pebble  
Petal  
Pigeon  
Pike  
Pine  
Plum  
Pool  
Poppy  
Pounce  
Prickle

**Q**  
Quail  
Quick

**R**  
Rabbit  
Ragged  
Rain  
Rat  
Raven  
Red  
Reed  
Ripped  
Ripple  
Robin  
Rock  
Rose  
Rowan  
Running  
Rush  
Russet  
Rye

**S**  
Sage  
Sand  
Scorch  
Seed  
Sedge  
Shade  
Shadow  
Sharp  
Sheep  
Shell  
Short  
Shred  
Shrew  
Sky  
Silver  
Slate  
Sleet  
Sloe  
Small  
Smoke  
Snake  
Sneeze  
Snow  
Song  
Soot  
Sorrel  
Sparrow  
Speckle  
Spider  
Splash  
Speckle(d)  
Spot(ted)  
Starling  
Stone  
Storm  
Stripe(d)  
Stumpy  
Sun  
Sunny  
Squirrel  
Swallow  
Sweet  
Swift

**T**  
Tall  
Talon  
Tangle  
Tawny  
Thistle  
Thorn  
Thrush  
Thunder  
Tiger  
Timber  
Tiny  
Toad  
Torn  
Trout  
Tumble  
Twig

**U**

**V**  
Vine  
Viper  
Vixen  
Vole

**W**  
Wasp  
Weasel  
Web  
Weed  
Wet  
Whisker  
White  
Wild  
Wind  
Willow  
Wolf

**X**

**Y**  
Yellow

**Z**

**|| Suffixes**

**A**

**B**  
Bee  
Belly  
Berry  
Bird  
Blaze  
Branch  
Breeze  
Briar  
Brook

**C**  
Claw  
Cloud

**D**  
Dapple  
Dawn  
Drop

**E**  
Ear  
Eye(s)

**F**  
Face  
Fall  
Fang  
Feather  
Fern  
Fire  
Fish  
Flame  
Flight  
Flower  
Foot  
Frost  
Fur

**G**  
Gaze

**H**  
Hawk  
Head  
Heart

**I**

**J**  
Jaw

**K**  
Kit

**L**  
Leaf  
Leap  
Leg  
Light

**M**  
Mask  
Mist  
Moon

**N**  
Nose  
Night

**O**

**P**  
Pad  
Path  
Paw  
Pebble  
Pelt  
Petal  
Pool  
Poppy  
Puddle

**Q**

**R**

**S**  
Scar  
Shade  
Shadow  
Shine  
Sky  
Song  
Snow  
Splash  
Spot(s)  
Spring  
Star  
Stem  
Step  
Storm  
Stream  
Strike  
Stripe  
Spirit

**T**  
Tail  
Talon  
Thorn  
Throat  
Tooth  
Tuft

**U**

**V**

**W**  
Water  
Watcher  
Whisker  
Whisper  
Willow  
Wing  
Wish

**X**

**Y**

**Z**  
-


End file.
